The requirements of the basic designs of common daily use articles are to match the habits, customs and nature of human life and to comply with the principles of human mechanics so as to convey to users an impression of convenience and of being ready for service during use. An earlier table lamp is operated by manipulation of a switch such as pressing, pulling or turning. In recent times, there are known designs for a touch switch of metal conduction plates actuated by means of static electricity and induction. The inventor has researched and developed an artistic table lamp with its entire external surface set as an induction-type brightness-adjusting switch, and this touch-induction switch surface is preferably made of a material, such as ceramic, pottery, marble, glass, wood, plastic, etc. of good quality feeling but having a low induction coefficient to improve the level of our life.
Of course, material articles will evolve along with the tide of times. So, articles with poor effect will be eventually eliminated. The inventor believes the operational way of the old-fashioned manually operated switch or metal plate static electric induction type switch of the artistic table lamp will be gradually replaced by the overall full-surface touch and electro-magnetic induction type. However, at present, there are hundreds of thousands of types of existing artistic table lamps. The existing molds of various table lamps have been deliberately designed for sale and to be competitive in the domestic and overseas markets, and should not be abolished in a careless manner. So, the motive and object of this invention are to study and create an exclusive plug for the artistic table lamp, to make this plug, when used in conjunction with the artistic table lamp in general in the market, set the entire external surface of the artistic table lamp stand in general as a touch-induction surface, whether this table lamp stand is made of a material having a low induction coefficient such as ceramic, pottery, marble, glass, wood, or plastic, or of metallic materials.